Trust
by Rena-Nakamura13
Summary: "You don't trust me?" He demanded, taking a dominant step towards her. She stumbled backwards, slipping and falling to her rear. The Uchiha stooped down. "Well?" He growled.  "N-No," she truthfully murmured, her face inches from his.  Oneshot-SasuHina!


A request from a friend of mine. c:

Yes, I edited this. I wasn't happy with how it was. And I'm still not. One day I will re-write this entire thing and make it a ton better, but I'm too busy at the moment :/

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would be married by now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't stupid; he knew who was in his graduate year. But, when Hyuuga Hinata arrived at his front door, he was a little bit stupefied. Before he could demand why she was standing there, she collapsed. Fell to the floor with a somewhat loud thud. He looked about, then shut the door, abandoning the pallid girl.<p>

"Sasuke, who was at the door?" Naruto demanded, stepping out from his room. As much as the Uchiha hated to admit it, it wasn't actually his apartment. After all, he had to have a guardian. Who better than his bitterest rival and best friend?

"Hyuuga," he answered casually, walking past the wrily blonde while rubbing his eyes.

"Eh? Neji? What would he be doing here?" Naruto asked, turning to watch the Uchiha's retreating back.

"Not _Neji_ Hyuuga. _Hinata_ Hyuuga," Sasuke corrected, about to close the door to his own bedroom. Naruto put his foot in the door, watching the dark haired man suspiciously.

"What'd Hinata-chan want?" Naruto asked, folding his arms importantly. Sasuke sighed. He knew what he did was probably frowned upon, but he was too tired to care. After all, it was the middle of the night. He attempted to shove the door shut on Naruto's foot, only succeeding in making the blonde angry. "I said what'd she want!" Naruto growled, throwing the door open. Sasuke groaned, turning on his heel and walking towards his bed.

"Go ask her yourself. I'm sure she's still out there," he grumbled, yawning deeply.

"Arrogant bastard," Naruto muttered, walking to the front door with his hands in his sweat pants pockets. He pulled the door open, prepared to holler Hinata's name into the dark night, but immediately yelped and jumped backwards. There, at his feet, was a sleeping Hinata. Her rather long dark hair pooled around her, framing her face. "Hinata?" Naruto yelped, dropping to his knees in front of her. She hardly stirred. He groaned and jogged back to Sasuke's room. He threw the door open. "Oi, bastard! You found her, you get her! What the hell is wrong with you? Leaving her out there in the cold on the ground!" Naruto continued his nagging rant as Sasuke peeked at him from beneath the blanket.

"Shut up already, idiot! I'll get her, I'll get her!" He shouted over the rising tone of the champagne haired man. He threw his blanket over his 'friend' and walked brisqley past him. The door was wide open, showing the sleeping girl. He sneered, easily lifting her from the concrete and pulling her into the house. "Where should I put her?" He called to Naruto. He peeked out at the Uchiha, blinking lazily.

"Your bed. For ignoring her, you have to take care of her!" He gave a short, loud laugh, before shutting his door and returning to his comfortable bed. Sasuke whispered a chain of profanities in the Uzumaki's direction before facing the problem before him. He shuffled back to his own bedroom, laying Hinata onto his own bed. He briefly felt her forehead and cheeks, finding no fever. He pressed his index and middle finger against the pulse in her neck to find a steady one. She was perfectly fine, just tired, he assumed. He let her use his bed begrudgingly. He pulled the blanket from under her, receiving a tired groan. He plucked a pillow from beside her head and made a bed on the floor.

"You better have something good to say when you wake up," he growled, laying on his side facing the bed.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga was not stupid; she knew who all was in her graduation class. But when she woke up in an alien room with Sasuke Uchiha at her bedside, she couldn't help but wonder why. She stood up warily, checking her pockets for the letter she was meant to deliver to Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage. It was there, in her hip pocket. She sighed with relief. She attempted to step over the sleeping Uchiha, but found her foot caught in the blanket over him; she slipped.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha did not enjoy his mornings. He liked sleeping his full eight hours. So when he woke up to Hinata Hyuuga falling onto him, he was more than displeased. Their legs were entangled with each other's and the blue blanket between them. The Hyuuga placed a palm on Sasuke's chest and the other on the floor, attempting to push herself to her own feet which were still currently in a catch.

"Just _stop_," Sasuke hissed, hating the pressure of her palm against him so fiercely. She halted with a light squeak.

"I-I am so t-terribly sorry! I, well, I just kind of-!" her cheeks flushed immediately when Sasuke placed his palm over her petite hand and pulled it to the other side of him. She now found her upper half straddling him and her lower half in a perplexing knot.

"Stop talking and get your legs out of mine," he hissed, closing his eyes in frustration. She immediately complied, straightening herself as quickly as she could.

She fell to her side at Sasuke's own flank. He turned to her, supporting his upper half with his left arm. "I am so sorry! I truly am! I-I didn't m-mean to fall like that!" she gasped, scrambling to her feet quickly.

"Stop apologizing. You've said it enough; I heard you."

There was a long silence before she spoke again, "Is this your room?" it was almost a whisper. He nodded, standing lazily. He stood at 5''7, towering over her 5''2 frame. "I, ah, came here last night but, uh, maybe I p-passed out o-or someth-thing. I'm sorr-," she stopped herself, pressing her thin finger tips against her lips, "Ah, would you p-please tell me wh-where Naruto is?" She murmured from behind them.

He stared at her for merely a second before asking, "Why? Do you need him for something? 'Cause he has plenty to do-"

"No, no, no!" She breathed abruptly. She then paused and blushed as he narrowed his lurid eyes. "I mean, ah, I do not w-want to bother him. I just, I just need to give h-him this letter. It-It's from the council," she managed under his scrutiny, revealing the envelope.

"Fine," he snorted, snatching the white paper from her hands. She sharply gasped, reaching for the fine envelope. He pulled it out of her reach. "Just go home already," he sneered.

"N-No!" she squeaked, reaching once more. He continued to pull it out of her reach. "I-I promised th-that I would make sure i-it got delivered to him!" She gasped, reaching skywards as that was the direction he held the envelope.

"You don't trust me?" He demanded, taking a dominant step towards her. She stumbled backwards, slipping on the blanket and falling to her rear. The Uchiha stooped down. "Well?" He demanded.

"N-No," she truthfully murmured, her face inches from his. What a strange man.

He snorted. "Figures." he tossed the letter into her lap and rose to his full height. She scanned over the envelope, searching for imperfection. He leaned forward once more, entering her personal space. "What would make you trust me?" He questioned curiously, arching a thin eyebrow. She blushed and leaned her head backwards.

"Ah, perhaps, if you, um, performed, uh, good deeds? Or maybe-."

"No, not to everybody. Specifically you." He insisted, searching her face. Her wide alabaster eyes blinked once or twice. Her straight nose drew in air gently, quietly.

"I, um, I guess if you didn't jump me in a da-dark alley, or um, possibly paid for a meal of mine or-," The Uchiha cut her off.

"Fine. Breakfast. Let's go. Naruto's probably not even awake yet." He rose to his feet and watched as the young Hyuuga girl drew herself upwards.

"Um, what a-about the l-letter?" She quietly asked.

"We'll come back and give it to him." He shrugged, opening the door. She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Ah... Okay, I-I guess."

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was not stupid; he knew what love was. And that first date with Hinata Hyuuga sparked a small crush in him, that he knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of.<p>

Hinata Hyuuga was not stupid; she knew what love was. That first date with Sasuke Uchiha sparked a crush in her, one that she knew had the potential to outrank the love she held for Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>Three years later after many obstacles and dilemmas there was an Uchiha-Hyuuga wedding.<p> 


End file.
